Yet Another New Girl
by kuroneko-jin
Summary: This is the MarySue parody story of Blake, the newest entrant to the Teen Titans. Blake appears out of seemingly nowhere, and Terra is determined not to be outSued by this new girl. [Now at Chapter 4]
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: The story of Blake began with a post to a LiveJournal community: create the biggest Mary Sue possible. While originally I hadn't planned to go further than the profile, a few people mentioned to me they wanted to read more. As a result, this story is beginning. To begin, I'm posting the original profile, as to preserve the original joke the community had going:

* * *

**Name:** Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son Valentine  
**Nicknames:** Blake, Bee, Blakie, and any of the aforementioned with the honorific "-_chan_", even though I have noooooooooo idea what it means…  
**Age:** looks 14 (though she was born in the 17th century)  
**Sex:** Female  
**Species:** Half human, half Tamaraninanian, half Zodiac creature, half Saiyan, three-fifths witch, and 1 Vampire Lemur  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Weight:** 58Kg  
**Hair colour:** Orange with black tips  
**Eye colour: **Blue orbs (though it changes, depending on her moods)  
**Identifying features: **Cat ears and a tail, and a lightning-shaped scar on her ass. Transforms into a cat when hugged by members of the opp. sex. ie-guys.  
**Slade's Apprentice:** Yes, but when she discovers that she's his illegitimate mother, the two patch things up and Slade turns good. Yaay! 

**Clothing:** Regular form - black tank-top, grey pants, and a denim midriff jacket. She wears her hair in two pigtails, and likes to have jewels in her pigtails. She also likes stiletto heels.  
Superhero form - short skirt, with fishnet stockings. Her guns in her belt, her wand in a hip-pocket, and her uuber-ramen stuffed into her cowboy hat.

**Abilities:** Flight, martial arts, magic, guns, transforming into a cat.  
**Weaknesses:** Being too powerful and pretty for her age! rotflwtfomgbbq!11111  
**Superhero identity:** Sailor StarMaker (I OWN THIS NAME!1111111!)

**Items:** Magic wand, Guns, superior martial arts, uuber-ramen  
Magic wand - assists in performing of spells  
Guns - shoot stuff  
Martial Arts - 1 K33L j00 50 D34D  
Uuber-ramen - I only made it because it was a japn thing. I don't kno what 2 do with it now! Must be a weapon, or summatt…

**Likes:** Blitzball, anime, manga, dabbling in the Dark Arts (but only to use it for good), reading, bounty-hunting with the BeBop crew (but she takes over the ship lolololololololol), training, her cat ears  
**Dislikes: **Akito (She kicked her ass, though, and returns for regular beatdowns), when Jet drives, Ed (Boy? Girl? She's too weird omgwtf's with that?), Beast Boy, when Robin doesn't want sex  
**  
Family:** Orphan.  
**History:** Blake was born in the 17th century. She was five years old when the Vampire Lemur's struck her village. Her mother and father tried to save their baby.  
First, her father died, and then her mother. The Vampire Lemurs wanted Blake to make a Sue-powered ray gun. Her mother gave her life to protect Blake, but when the Lord Lemur tried to attack Blake, the power of her mother's love protected her. The attack bounced off her and Lord Lemur was defeated, though Blake was left with scars of her own - 1 Vampire Lemur-ism and a scar on her ass! On Blake's birthday Lord Lemur returned in cameo-form, trying to kill her again, but she defeated him every time!1 On her 8th birthday she killed Lord Lemur, and became the Lemur Queen.  
Being a Lemur Queen wasn't a very high-paying job, so Blake took work as a chamber maid until she was 9. Then, she awoke one morning to see Hagrid! Hagrid told her "You're a Wizard, Blake-_san_!" Blake was like "OMGWTF?" and she was taken to Hogwarts. She liked the train ride a lot.  
She was sorted into Hufflepuff, but since nobody speshul like her was there, she got transferred into Gryffindor! There, she made millions of friends, and was allowed to keep snakes when she found out that she could speak Parseltongue.  
On her 11th birthday she was made Prefect, Quidditch captain, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was so happy until she had an accident with a Time-Turner, and accidentally ate the Philosopher's Stone.  
She was immortalized and sent to another dimension, where she met the Sohma family. It was then that she discovered that she was part Zodiac creature! She married the Cat, called herself Blake Sohma, and had lots of kittens. She grew cat ears and a tail. It was then that she broke the Family curse. It was great for her to see the look on Shigure's face when THAT happened! Everybody except Kyo and Yuki died, and she moved to a country where she could have 2 husbands. Because this alternate dimension was still in the 17th century, and travel was done by months-long boat trips, Kyo and Yuki died from scurvy, and Blake's kittens (having no father now) faded into obscurity. What a shame….

When they arrived in New York, Blake won American Idol 6 times in a row! Everyone bought her CD's, but there were no CD players to listen to them on! Everyone was sad. Everyone except Blake Sohma because she bought a penthouse in the O.C. and married Marissa. She decided to call herself Blake Sohma Sagittarius. Why? Because it's so original.  
One day there was a tidal wave, and Blake was swept out to sea. She washed up on a strange beach filled with dinosaurs, and flying people. There were cool fights and stuff, and Blake discovered that her mother had been a Saiyan! Wow!  
Goku taught her everything he knew, and Blake learned Bukujutsu, Genki-dama, Kamehame-ha, and lots more stuff. She married Goten, called herself Blake Sohma Sagittarius Son, but had a hot affair with Trunks. That made Pan cry, but Blake didn't care, because Pan's a bitch. For Blake's 10th birthday, everyone let her win the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and Mr. Satan adopted her. She didn't adopt his name, though.

Blake accidentally used Instant Transmission too many times, and wound up back in Hogwarts. She saw Harry Potter. They got married, Ron was so depressed because he wanted to marry Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son (she decided that having three 'S' names in a row was a bit silly - two is okay, but three is ridiculous). He married Hermione, but she cheated on him with Harry. Then with Draco. Then with everybody else in the school. Everybody was heartbroken, until Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son used her Dark Magic to kill Hermione just like on Happy Tree Friends. Everyone was showered with happiness and blood.

Some time after, Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son was propelled to the year 2060. She lived on Mars and was a successful bounty hunter. Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son was the best person for any job, but her unusual methods of commanding her fleets of Cat People (who were her kittens' descendants) earned her a place on the BeBop. She renamed it the Black Pearl for a while, but copyright infringements prevented her from selling the franchise. She grew a beard, and put beads in her hair. She also had a speshul hat that she had been given by her hero for her 11th birthday. It was made of straw. People called her Captain Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son, but she didn't think that was omgkewel enough, so she married Faye. The marriage was short-lived after it was discovered that Captain Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son Valentine was embezzling money in a Swedish bank account. Earth and Mars were at war and Blake discovered that she was Princess of the Moon. Faye was the re-incarnated Prince of Earth, but they couldn't reconcile their differences, and went their separate ways.

Blake spent the next several months dabbling in police work. She was so good that Detective Munch bought her flowers and heart-shaped candies. Even though she was only 12 years old now, she was somehow able to appear on L&O and every spinoff it has each week, and solve the crime in three minutes. Unfortunately, she was later fired, because she was much better than Detective Goren at solving crimes, and the three-minute episodes of SVU were really unpopular. For some reason, the ratings of Trial by Jury skyrocketed!

Former Captain Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son Valentine spent her 13th birthday alone, leaving her with deep, unhealable psychological scars.

Things looked bleak for Blake, when she suddenly found herself in Zanarkand. There she married Tidus, killed Wakka with her Vampire Lemur powers, and imprisoned Yuna in a bottle. On occasions, Yuna was let out of her bottle, but only on the condition that she would grant wishes and call The Former Captain Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son Valentine "Master". Yuna crossed her arms and bowed her head quickly, making speshul magic. Blake was teleported to the world of the Mole People, and now she's the highest-ranking Jedi ever, with all of her amazing abilities!

((To be continued in story-form))


	2. Chapter 1

Now, many stories such as this begin at night, with some thief stealing the world's largest diamond from the corner jewellery shop. Teen Titans hit pursuit, but cannot defeat or catch said baddies until an amazingly gorgeous girl steps out from the shadows, and swoops in to catch the villain and save the day. The girl is usually aged between ten and fifteen, and despite her age, she is easily better at everything than the canon Titans…

This story is no different.

They travelled in rooftop pursuit, closing in slowly on their target. Some unknown being had broken into the jewellery store earlier that evening, stealing the country's largest diamond. It was a night off for the police of Jump City, so the duty of catching the would-be thief was left on the shoulders of the Teen Titans.

A confrontation. Raven materialized before the figure of her target, and held him at bay, until Robin caught up. Robin, being the leader, was the only person whom could finish their enemies off. Despite the fact there were six Titans (Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Terra) only Robin engaged in a fight. The other five watched on with strange expressions on their faces.  
It appeared that Robin was totally outclassed by this rouge (whom was only fighting with one hand. World's biggest diamond in the other one, you know)! Starfire looked like she was going to join the fray, but Beast Boy held her back.

Robin and his opponent exchanged blows, and as time dragged on, their audience began to notice that Robin was worn down. The stranger dealt him a hard blow to the gut, and he was flung from the rooftop.  
It was only then that the other Titans could run in. Starfire caught Robin before he hit the ground, and the other four attacked the stranger. It was no use. There was a way that this new opponent could get defeat each Titan. Soon everybody was beaten to a pulp, but still within consciousness. Terra was lifted up in the air by her hair, as the final blow was about to be dealt.

Then. A strange voice!  
"Put her down!"

The stranger looked up to the source of the voice. Terra's eyes shifted in that direction, too. She saw a girl who looked perhaps a little younger than she.  
It was hard to notice anything special about her in the pale moonlight, but Terra saw that the girl's hair was mostly orange, with black tips, and pulled into pigtails. Her see-making-organs were blue like the depth of a hundred-thousand seas all rolled into the glut of gelatine that were her eyeballs. She had curves in all the right places, though was skinny as a pole. Her loose-fitting clothing allowed for free movement when she would do martial arts (but Terra didn't know about that yet). Terra thought that she was pretty spunky, and knew that later on, all the boys would want to bed her.  
Damn!  
But other than that, Terra thought she looked like any other ordinary teenage girl super hero. Plain as a plank, too.

"Hey, stupid! Didn't you hear me the first time?" A sly smirk appeared on the girl's face as she uttered that witty comment and jumped forward to face off with the strange villain. He dropped Terra to the ground and approached the new girl  
"Just who do you think you are, missy?" He questioned, "You with them or something?"  
"Maybe…" She replied "…but I think it'll be more like the other way around when they see this! Especially the boys! Yay!"

She attacked, first going in with a physical attack. She dealt several blows to the stranger's face before he could move an inch. She then tripped him up, and grabbed him by the back on the neck.  
"Having fun yet?" She asked. Then, tossing her hair with a flick of her head, she dropped the man.  
"W-Who are you?" He asked, frightened  
"Hah!" She closed her eyes and help her head up high, "It's Blake Sohma Sagittarius Potter Son Valentine! Former Captain of the BeBop, formerly called the Black Pearl, formerly called the BeBop! You can call me Bee-Bee!"  
"Uhh…." Beast Boy spoke up, "That's my nickname…."  
"Oh." Blake paused for a moment before continuing; "You'll have to come up with a new nickname, then. It'd be of gross disrespect to my personality if I had to have a different nickname."  
"I see…" Beast Boy replied. He then fainted

"Well, then. Now that's out of the way, time to finish you off!" Blake pulled a wand from her hip pocket, "Capture-osa!"  
Her psuedo-Latin was enough to make the villain suddenly find himself in rope bindings from which there was no escape. The Titans were healed with another spell ('Heal-ius!') and crowded around the new girl. Terra kept an eye on the baddie, as Blake was bombarded with questions:  
"Where did you come from?" (Cyborg)  
"How did you get here?" (Terra)  
"Will you go out with me?" (Beast Boy)  
"Will you be my friend?" (Starfire)  
"Want to move in with us?" (Raven)  
"How'd you like it if you became our new leader?" (Robin)

"Oh, you!" She flicked her wrists and battered her eyelashes, "Why don't we go back to your place and I'll explain my whole life story to you!"

"ALL-RIGHT!"

((To be continued))

* * *

Hopefully I'll get over my writer's block soon - chapter 2 could be up within a week or so. Until then 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Soon after uploading chapter 1, I noticed a slight continuity error in the first half of that same chapter. It hasn't been corrected, though. Sorry! --;

Oh, and from now on, in scenes where the Titans are interacting in relaxed situations, I'll be beginning to use the characters 'regular names', but for anyone not familiar with TT, there'll be small introductions so you know which person is which Titan. Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

So, Blake introduced herself. Born in the 17th century, she was orphaned by Vampire Lemur attacks. She gained powers from the attack, so she guessed it was an even trade-off. She defeated the Vampires, found out she was a witch, went to Hogwarts, married and created a totally unrelated surname for herself, married into the Sohma family and broke their curse, had kittens, learned lots of martial arts, married into the Son family, married into the Potter family, committed murder, captained a ship, grew a beard, married into the Valentine family, was a detective, and became a Jedi. Not entirely in that order, though…  
That fascinated the Titans. They immediately let her into the Tower, and planned to make her an honorary Titan.

"You have to come to my slumber party next week! Oh, my god!" Squealed a totally OOC Raven  
"Hey, I just thought of something." Blake said, "We all live in this tower together, right? Well, doesn't that mean that every night is like a sleepover?"  
"Oh, I guess you're right…" Raven replied, "…wow! I'm so stupid sometimes!"  
"Hahaha," Blake laughed, "I know!"  
"Hahahaha!"  
"Hahahaha!"  
"Hahahaha!"  
"Hahahaaaaaah!"  
And that continued for another five minutes.

"So, Blake…" Dick took her aside after the laughing was done, and removed the earplugs from his ears, "…how'd you know where to find us?"  
Blake raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean, Robin?"  
He stared at her hard, trying to be serious, "I was hoping... Do you remember what you said to me that day? You always said you'd come back to me…"  
The slightest smile appeared on Blake's face, and she placed her hands against Dick's chest. She didn't say anything, just winked at him, before she ducked aside, and joined Koriand'r in the kitchen. It was Kory's (a.k.a. Starfire's) speciality to make dinner - dialling up for pizza on the phone. However, she didn't know how to use it, so Blake showed her how. When the pizza arrived, she didn't have to pitch in at all, since everyone wanted to share with her. Then, she was led into a spare, fully furnished bedroom with a full ensuite.

Blake had a hot bath and washed her orange-black hair until it sparkled. As the bath water was draining, she stared at her reflection in the small mirror. Her eyes shone purple and watered up as she looked at herself, though. She was a haunted soul.  
Orphaned at five, and going through several different temporal dimensions (not to mention many more husbands) before she had even reached fifteen had taken its toll on her once perfect looks. Nobody understood what it was like to have an angst-filled past such as hers. Nobody was enough of a kindred spirit to heal her. Nobody had come to her 13th birthday party… Who could understand what it was like to be her, having lived in the 1600's, and also the year 2050? Was that a pimple on her cheek?

Back out in the lounge room, Terra a.k.a. Tara looked up over her magazine at the others. The boys all seemed to have their eyes on the bathroom door, waiting for the moment Blake stepped out, so they could shower her with love and admiration. Raven and Starfire were talking beauty tips, while doing some cross stitch. Sounded like they were planning on taking Blake out to see a romantic movie tomorrow night. Tara's eyes narrowed as she returned to the article she was reading. It hadn't been too long ago that **she** had been the person of the moment….and **she** was the one everyone had showered with love and fluff.  
She stood to her feet, and crumpled the magazine in her hands before leaving in a huff. Nobody seemed to notice.

Tara couldn't help it. This new girl was pushing in on her territory. She paced up and down her own bedroom. It was infuriating to think that she was being 'replaced' by Blake! Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. It was Beast Boy a.k.a. Garfield Logan.

"Hey," Tara smiled, relieved that it wasn't Blake, "wa'ssup, Gar?"  
"Nothin' much..." He replied, "...I just wanted to talk to you a bit. That okay?"  
"No problem." She sat on her bed and patted the material beside her, where he promptly sat, "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, it's more like I need your opinion on something. D'ya promise not to laugh?"  
"Of course!" Though despite the fact Gar had asked her not to, the reflection of whatever potentially embarrassing secret he had, wanting to confide in her to bought out a small giggle.  
"You sure inspire confidence, huh?" He tweaked an eyebrow in her direction  
"I'm sorry...please go on."  
"All right. Well, you know how everyone is talking about taking Blake to the movies, and all that…well…I was thinking that we could, you know, do something different…"  
"What?" Tara blinked her eyes, a slight blush forming on her face. Gar was so nice to her…taking her mind off of Blake for a few hours…and where the two of them could be alone…  
"I was thinking maybe…a limo over to Gotham, where we could go to this neat new restaurant that I heard about on the TV…" Gar's expression was thoughtful, "…what do you think she'd think of that?"  
"Oh, it sounds wonderful! Gar, I'd lo--" She cut herself off, as the word registered with her, "What do you mean, 'she'?"  
"Blake, of course!" He rolled his eyes, "Duh!"  
"…" In her brief moment of happiness, Tara had thrown her arms up in the air, like she could bear-hug Garfield. Instead she looked more like she could strangle him.  
Gar seemed to not notice, as Tara slumped back down on the bed, "Yeah, I'll bet she'll really like that!" He slapped her hard on the back, "Thanks, T.!"

She didn't respond, simply looking up at him with narrowed eyes.  
"Are you okay? You know, with the whole 'Blake thing'?" Garfield looked at her quizzically  
"...yeah..." She replied after a slight pause, lying through her teeth. She really wasn't 'okay' with Blake being around (far from it!), but she knew better than to tell what she thought, seeing that Gar was head-over-heels for Blake, as well.  
"Okay, well I'll see you later, then." He left quickly, off to finalize his plans for his date with Blake.

Tara clenched her fists tightly after she was alone, feeling even angrier than she had been before. This was too much! Perhaps she could accept the others taking too much of a shine to their new guest, but with Gar after her, too, she knew she had to do something drastic…

((To be continued))

* * *

Author's Reflection: Hopefully there wasn't too much speech in this chapter. I figured that there had to be some romantic tension/angst somewhere, as it's a typical Sue trait to instantly win affection!love from EVERYONE. Next chapter should have more action in it. I'll say right now that the future involves some competition between Terra and Blake, as to who has the most omgossum p0werz. Terra's trying to out-Sue her competition in the next chapters! Who knows? Maybe this'll become a slightly more serious story.

I hope that if you find it entertaining that you'll review! - Reviews make the story come out faster/better! Is the humour appealing? Or is it a little too overboard for your tastes? Let me know!

Oh, and just for the record, I like Terra. A lot. Until next time


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Wow, the third chapter? I wasn't even expecting I could draw a story out this far! My writer's block's all but vanished for now, so I'll continue on. -; Just slowly, so I'm not too tempted to put off any more school work…

Are you all following the introductions of the character's 'real names'? I'm hoping I can incorporate elements from both the comics and the 'toon. Lemme know if it's working, thought I feel this chapter is a little...either fast-paced, or too slow. Either way I read it as a little too choppy, reason being that I didn't want to dwell on the topics for too long. Parody wangst is certainly difficult to write when you're aware of it! Sorry  
And on an unrelated note: "Thankyou everybody for the great reviews!"

* * *

The following morning, Blake meditated with Raven (but was much better at it), and trained with Robin (but she beat him up). While Kory applied bandages to Dick's bumps and bruises, Blake worked on the T-Car with Victor, the machine man better known as Cyborg, and came up with hundreds of improvements for it. Kory was the next to spend time with Blake, teaching her a little about her culture and the extensive history of Tamaran. Blake had a lot to tell Kory, too, as she'd seen earth history since the 1600's. Tara was relieved when the history lesson lasted 'till nightfall, because it meant that she didn't have to spend time alone with the other girl.

On the other hand, this meant that it was time for Blake's date with Garfield. Tara was dreading this, perhaps more than the thought that Blake would be totally accepted into the Titans (like on so many dreadful previous occasions). She hurried up to Gar's room a few minutes before they were due to leave. She had tried to talk him out of going, but it was of no use. He seemed to be ignoring the fact that she was there with him, and when the time came, the boy hurried out of the room while Tara was still inside, and flicked off the light switch.  
Tara was irritated, and once the two had left, approached Dick to suggest something:  
"What do you say to giving Blake the once-over on the obstacle course?"

"I don't see a problem with it." He replied, looking up from his book, "I was just gonna give her this," He held up a new communicator – except it was mostly pink, and played a different tune – "but your idea works too. We'll test her out tomorrow."  
"Good idea." Tara turned away, her teeth poking out like fangs to match her wicked expression. She bade them a good night, and retired to bed almost immediately so she could dream about how her plan would turn out for as long as possible.

Tomorrow came sooner than Tara had hoped. She was too excited about Blake's upcoming challenge that she'd hardly slept after all. She met the others at the table for a pancake breakfast…everyone except Blake.

"Where is she?" Tara asked in a slightly uncaring tone. Kory and Dick exchanged glances, and the others focused on Garfield, looking dejected as he sat at the table like he was contemplating a hidden meaning in his plate. The smirk on Tara's face disappeared as quickly as it came.  
"Blake and Garfield…" Kory began, "…had…difficulties with each other, it seems…"  
"She called me a jerk!" Gar said suddenly, "I dunno what it was I did, but one minute she's all fine, then she's calling me names and stuff before she left somewhere! She didn't even come back this morning."  
"Good." Tara replied, but after a few looks from them all, added, "…grief! Good grief, Gar…!" She faked a cough and fanned her face with her hands  
There was an uncomfortably silent minute, up until Dick suddenly spoke, "Why don't we head out to the obstacle course now?" Victor agreed it was a good suggestion, and lifted Garfield to his feet by the back of his shirt. The other girls liked the idea, and Tara went with them outside, though just a little disappointed now.

Blake was crying. Last night had been horrible, absolutely horrible! Her sparkling tears dripped down her perfect face, which was (even though she was crying) in no way puffy or red. She'd thought that she could get away from everything…her past…maybe start afresh? But she had been wrong – terribly wrong about everything.  
She remembered the events of the previous night. It had started off wonderfully. It was like she and Garfield were meant to be together. Forever. The limousine ride to Gotham had been almost as perfect as her. Then the meal, which Gar had paid for all on his own – it was the most delicious caviar she had eaten in hours. Right up until the walk on the beachside, where the cool evening breeze had gently swished over her features. It had been perfect.

That was when Gar had tried to kiss her. Somehow it opened floodgates of the memories she didn't know she even had. Shadows of people she couldn't remember, crowding in on her until she couldn't breathe. Visions of horrid events played out before her eyes like a movie, until she'd become overwhelmed and lost all sense of self. She'd attacked Garfield before she could stop herself. Then, when she'd realized what she'd done, she'd run from him, as far as she could.

It didn't take long until she was tired out. So much that she'd been on the verge of collapse. Unfortunately for her, there were no vacancies. Anywhere. So for the rest of the night she'd wandered around Jump City, haphazardly defeating every villain that came her way. When the rain began to pour down she found a spot of shelter in an old alleyway. She'd shivered the whole night through, saturated and dwelling on her actions. It was too tragic for her to bear. Nobody would ever come and talk to her again, and she'd have to become a hermit. That couldn't happen! Hermits dressed terribly!  
Why couldn't life be like a Choose Your Own Adventure book? If you don't like the outcome you could always skip back to page 20 and choose another option. Oh, why did she have to suffer such tragedy? Why be so alone?  
When the rain subsided, she'd walked around again. Eventually finding herself out in some field not too far from the Tower. Looking up at the lights on through the windows made her cry even more – imagining everybody within its walls experiencing merriment – and she'd remained there until morning.

And that was where the Titans found her.

They were a little dumbfounded. She was there, crying for some reason. Tara's surprised expression had nothing on Dick, Victor and Garfield, who's eyes widened and they halted on the spot. Everyone was silent for a few moments. It was then that Blake stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry guys! I'm so useless and weak and I promise that I'll leave right now so you'll never have to see my perfect face ever again! I've realized that I'll never have any friends and it was silly to even delude myself of that fact! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Gar! I really am!" She turned away quickly and started to run off, but Starfire stopped her.  
"I don't understand what you mean, my friend, but you need not to run away from us." She said calmly  
"Besides," Raven the _zomgoth_ added, "we're having a sleepover every night of the week, remember?" She smiled kindly – something Blake had taught her to do the previous evening – "Don't stress. We know the story, and we're here to help you."

After some more coaxing, Blake agreed to give herself one more shot to prove herself worthy of her new best friends. With the crisis averted, Dick mentioned the Training Session once again.

"Oh, what fun!" Blake's eyes lit up (and sparkled with the colours of the rainbow - even black and white),"I can really try?"  
"Sure," He replied, "Come this way."

((To be continued))

* * *

Author's Reflection: Yeah, it is a little slow, ain't it? I'm scratching my head over wether it is understandable to anybody but myself. I'll most likely leave it as is for now, and edit it to satisfaction when the rest of the story is competed – saves me dwelling on it and losing the ending of the story—something I haven't got a single clue on as of yet... -; Hmm, I used the word 'dwelling' twice in this chapter (albeit in the notes only), that's probably more times than I've used the word in real speech in my entire life! 

Even though this story is a parody, I find me taking myself with a very serious air in these notes. Who'd have thought parody was such a solemn exploit? Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I felt so mean for talking about Star in that way in this chapter, but hopefully fellow Kory fans will forgive me – I'm not saying it because I don't like her! However, I've noticed that increasingly she is perceived as being stupid/ignorant of even simple things.

I felt worse for Tara in this chapter, though. I want to give her a break! And I'm sure she wants to give me one too – arm(?), leg(?), maybe? No thanks, Tara, I've all ready got stitches!

In other news: The time draws near when the gloves to come off for Terra and Blake! Finally!

* * *

The Training Grounds had recently been upgraded, with almost a dozen changes. Of course Blake knew what they were, and how to perfectly execute her drills, so there wasn't any reason for the others to explain anything.

However, Robin went through it anyway – just in case Kory had forgotten how to do it. Just because she didn't natively speak English meant that she _was _stupid, ignorant, and couldn't do a thing for herself, you know.  
"First you launch yourself off of the start pad," He explained, "and follow the pathway that loops around the Tower. We highlighted the path by painting a yellow strip along the ground because Starfire kept getting lost. There'll be a lot of obstacles along your way so keep an eye out for them. We'll be timing you, but also judging you on your abilities. Speed isn't everything, and we want you to mauver through each obstacle – not skip any."

Blake nodded. Robin folded his arms against his chest, smiling.  
"You want someone to show you how it's done?" Raven asked  
"Well maybe..." Blake shrugged her shoulders, even though she really didn't need it, but by doing so allowing a window to open for plot advancement.

"I'll do it!" Tara piped in, raising her hand as she spoke. Before anyone even made a move she ran up to the platform, and set it up for her run.  
Terra launched herself off of the starting platform in a fashion similar to that of a dive. During her fall she summoned a piece of earth to land on – and some funky BGM – something she did expertly.  
_Time: 4 seconds.  
_The first obstacle presented itself immediately, when several pillars of rock lifted themselves out of the ground to form columnar obstacles for her. Terra was impressed with herself as she narrowly avoided any of them, and weaved out with no damage done at all.  
_Time: 15 seconds.  
_The second challenge was very much the same – avoiding being hit by various things that sprung out of nowhere, and it became clear that the course was now either completely designed around defensive skills, or that it was now divided into the two separate sections of defence and offence. At the start of the fourth challenge, and a time of _36 seconds_ the offensive drills began.  
Terra split her vessel into halves, and while she remained on one half, she caused the other to fracture into more pieces that flung themselves at the targets popping up left, right and below. As she wasn't familiar with the new target positions, she missed a few, and headed to the next course.  
_Time: 45 seconds.  
_Clay pigeons flew at her, and Terra once again halved her rock disk, and hit most targets with shards of that rock. The rest of the course continued much the same, with Terra dismounting herself from her rock (now the size of her palm) gracefully, and letting that rock drop into her hands as she stuck a pose.  
_Final Time: 1.03.  
_  
"Pretty good, huh?" She smirked proudly as she approached the others, who were all grouped together in a circle. They were probably commenting on her progress. It hadn't been too long ago when she'd completely hopeless at this very course. She was sure it was harder now than it had been when she'd first tried it, and she was proud to think of her dramatic progress.  
She beamed at her friend's (and Blake's) backs, allowing herself to daydream a little, and imagined the compliments they'd give her in just a few seconds.

"So it's settled then," Garfield stepped back as Tara approached them, accidentally bumping her against the shoulder, "Rae'll take her 'round."  
"Great!" Blake and Raven squeaked simultaneously, clenching their fists beneath their chins and grinning, while making a 'squee!' fangirl noise.

Tara raised her eyebrows, looking surprised: "What's going on?"  
"Where did you go? We were just discussin' who'll take Blake around the course." Victor answered.  
"Huh?"  
"You know – show her the ropes."  
"Well, I..." Tara's eyes shifted back to the course. She'd all ready done it, and...to say the least it would have to be offline for a half-hour while they reset it. Oops.

"What the-?"  
"Who did this!"  
"How awful!"  
"What happened!" Kory's eyes widened. It was strange because Kory wasn't being her usual dumb self – nobody knew what was going on, or had been going on. Only Tara winced slightly as the others looked around for the culprit. She didn't want to be caught as having been the one responsible for ruining the training session. As much as she hated Blake, she didn't want to disappoint the others, so she participated in a quick search of the premises – "looking for the _real_ 'evildoer'".  
It really wouldn't have been hard for the others to realize that it had been Tara. Honestly. She was the only one who had been absent from their chat, and she was the only one sweaty, a little dirty, and she had the rock still in her hands. However, since nobody was paying much attention to her, she thought she'd gotten away with it.

That was until Victor looked over at her again. Tara felt his eyes on her, and dropped the stone like it was hot coals. She then beamed widely at him, in an attempt to distract him.  
"Whuzzat ya got there?" He approached. And Tara looked nervously from side to side. Had she been caught?

Victor's words had caught the attention of the others, and they moved in. Tara trembled slightly in her shoes, and cringed again. She just _knew_ they would be mad at her, and if they had thought that she was sabotaging Blake's run on the course. Well, okay, she would have to put sabotage on her 'to-do list', but she really did only mean to show off a little, not to make the others angry. This didn't make sense!  
Robin picked up the rock and inspected it. His eyes then moved up to meet Tara's (Well, behind the mask you can't SEE Dick's eyes, but Tara just imagined that was what was happening when he raised his head again).

"What's this?" He asked, though it was difficult to tell wether he was angry, or just genuinely asking her if she knew.  
"Uhm..." Tara leaned backwards only slightly. Then she had an idea. She placed her hands behind her back and summoned for the rock in his hands to suddenly launch itself upwards, and away into the bushes, "...what are you talking about?" A little sweat formed on her forehead, as she looked nervously at him. She doubted it would work, and it didn't. Robin's eyes (or rather mask) narrowed, and he held up his empty hand.  
"Terra." He began, "I want to-"

"Aah!" A stranger's voice interrupted him, and everybody turned in the direction – forgetting all about whatever it was they'd been speaking of. Tara struggled to hide her relief as Jinx hobbled out of the nearby bushes holding her head – which had a large bump on it. Apparently she'd been struck by a suspicious falling stone, but the Teen Titans never found that out, with the exception of Tara, who thanked her lucky stars.

"What are you doing here?" Blake stepped forward, taking a pose and pointing directly at the villain. Her allies appeared from behind her.  
"What the heck did you do that for?" Jinx winced as she tended to the big bump on her head.  
"We haven't even done anything yet!" Her short companion, Gizmo, added.  
"Oh, you've done it now..." Blake's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her magic wand, "...Expeliarmus!"  
...  
...and nothing happened.  
"It didn't work!" She exclaimed, shaking her wand energetically, "They must have advanced abilities in the Dark Arts!"

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Jinx, who had fully recovered, whispered to Gizmo. He only shrugged – very confused.

"It's _so_ on now!" Blake took a fighting pose, "I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"And who is she?" Jinx asked Gizmo again. Again, he shrugged.

((To be continued))

* * *

Author's Reflection: This didn't turn out as I'd originally thought! I always had Tara running off and ruining the training run for Blake by accident and then when Vic found her with the stone, she distracted him and kicked it away, but then when I had the sudden thought to bring Jinx and co. into the story I couldn't do it any other way. I hope that because of this the story isn't too hard to understand. It was difficult to write Tara's thought process and experiences in this chapter from a point of view that you didn't sypmathize with her too much, and yet you didn't think her a total cow (If you're a Blake fan, that is) either.

I like the idea of a hero/heroine going into battle, yet the enemies have no idea on who he/she is. I also intentionally added the Harry Potter reference there, as in the original profile she has powers from multiple unrelated universes. I figured "Hey, I had to use this!", and once again, the villains have no idea of how to react to it. When I was writing Jinx, Gizmo and Behemoth (though he doesn't _really_ appear beyond assumption), I had more of the GO! cartoon in mind. Hopefully that helps for the next chapter, when there will be action.

As I mentioned at the starting notes, I've got stiches in my right arm at the moment. I keep moving to scratch it all the time, which has added probably a little more distraction.

Until next time


End file.
